Ocean bonnie's pizza place timeline of events
summery of obpp obpp is a series of 3-4 games if you cant obpp vr hw hm as its own game. this timeline will cover the known start and end of the franchise. if your not caught up spoilers ahead. also this will be in eras so uh yeah- start of spring inc (1971-1979) spring inc is founded by #### and starts as a small company creating small robots. its first 2 animatronics were coffee and dark-bon. these 2 were to test movements in animatronics. they also do a side expiriment with children souls named endostrosity. they stop after a scientist gets killed on site. spring darks pizza diner (1980-1981) after the testing they open spring darks pizza diner. spring darks pizza diner consisted of spring dark v1,wraith bear v1,void the puppeteir,and brad. it was a major succses about a year after its opening they decide to hire a nightgaurd and a day gaurd. the nightgaurd being dark and the daygaurd being his brother wraith. dark survives 5 nights at the place. on dark's 6th night him and wraith switch shifts for unknown reasons. bad decision. during the shift dark springlocks himself in spring dark v1. wraith is never told about this. after this incident the place closes plant-trap and marshtrap's pizza (1981) this diner was open at the same time as spring-darks and was open a year after it closed. it closed due to low profits. nightmares and conscious (1982) after the incident,a janitor has nightmares of the animatronics for a few nights. after 7 nights he has a heart attack in his sleep- around this time #### transfers his conscious to hand unit so he can live forever. ocean bonnie's pizza place (1988-1991) years after the incident at spring dark's pizza place spring inc (now ocean inc) makes a new restraunt with 6 new animatronics. ocean bonnie,ennard,ocean man,spring dark v2,wraithbear v2,and spring void. after a few weeks they decide to hire another nightgaurd named benjamin. around this time the spring dark's pizza place animatronics,led by dark himself,find the place. after each night benjamin much salvage a animatronic from that place for parts. instead they just get added to the night. after 6 nights he puts the main 6 animatronics in a van and after that burns the place with the salvages inside. ocean bonnie's circus (2007) years after the fire benjamin (the same one) opens a circus with the origanal animatronics,a new brad,and a new animatronic no u oom. this is open for around 4 months and has a nightgaurd from the start but they die after around a week around a month in he creates the suit. a suit based on spring-dark. he uses this suit to lure kids into a room,kill them,and store their souls into the animatronics. a month later he creates the show owner. the show owner is a animatronic made to look like benjamin. that night he instantally gets hecking destroyed by the animatronics. a few months later benjamin decides to do a night shift himself. this is also around the time the circus virus appears and posses the show owner and the suit. after 7 nights he burns the place down with everyone inside. the only ones who dont burn are the show owner,the suit,and circus ocean bonnie. the vr hard mode trap (2007-2008) a month after obpp:itc the circus virus and his 2 possed robots force benjamin to wear a vr headset. to escape and defeat the circus virus,show owner,and the suit he must beat the games. the games being a collection of memorys from almost all of spring incs restraunts and a few extras. after around 6 months benjamin finally beats the game and kills the circus virus,the show owner,and the suit. now he must kill ocean bonnie. the factory (2009) after escaping benjamin gets right to work. he lures ocean bonnie into a factory to burn him. what he doesn't know is that the plant trap,marshtrap,and fetch animatronics are there. also endstrosity. now benjamin must survive 6 nights in the factory. on night 4 he finds a arcade labled 'obpp world' and plays it. the game has only a forest,a pond,and a man fishing. when he walked up to the man it is revealed this is actually wraith's concious. he tells benjamin to burn the animatronics,to end spring incs legacy. on night 6 he does this. killing the final few animatronics and #### himself. its done. Category:Timelines